The Two Mrs Sheffields
by arty60
Summary: Max's mother comes for a visit.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fran Sheffield walked up to the flower store intending to purchase a bouquet of flowers. It was such a beautiful day and she wanted to fill her house with the scent of flowers. As Fran passed the white tulips, she remembered the last time she had purchased white tulip. She had gone to purchase flowers for Maxwell's mother…

"_I want you to order two dozen white tulips to be delivered to my son Maxwell Sheffield," the elegant woman requested._

"_I'm sorry. That woman has the last tulips."_

"_I had my eye on those tulips," Elizabeth had said she marched up to the pushy brunette. _

"_Well, I had my eye on Antonio Banderas and I ain't taking him home either," Fran replied._

_I am sure Mrs. Sheffield thought I was the pushiest woman alive, _Fran thought. Matters had gotten worse when Elizabeth arrived at the Sheffield home. The former nanny had slammed the door in her face unaware that the woman at the door was Maxwell's mother. From then on things went from bad to worse…

"_Maxwell, if you pursue this…that ...that. I will have no choice but to disinherit you."_

"_Well, I don't need your money, Mother, or your approval. I'll do whatever the bloody hell I like!"_

"_Don't talk to your mother like that!"_

"_Miss Fine, will you marry me?"_

"_What?_

"_Maxwell, stop making a spectacle of yourself."_

"_Oh, did you think that was a spectacle, Mother? Oh no, mother! This is!" _

Fran sighed as she remembered Maxwell's kiss …Even though it was meant to spite his mother it was passionate all the same. His mother's visit had at least one positive outcome…Maxwell had admitted that he cared for Fran deeply and it had all worked out in the end. Fran and Max had married and were now expecting twins.

The former nanny knew that her husband and his mother were not very close. What kind of woman would send her child to boarding school at the tender age of four? Maxwell's father was no better. He had cheated on his wife with numerous mistresses before marrying one before he passed away years later. Maxwell was the one that Jocelyn and Nigel came to in place of their parents for help, approval or comfort. It was a miracle that Max had turned our reasonably sane. Maxwell was a very caring man underneath that polite British exterior. He had given her a shoulder to lean on when she needed it especially when she found out that that schmuck Danny was getting married. She had plunged headlong into a shopping addiction that had only been cured by Mr. Sheffield's kiss.

Fran was sure that Maxwell and his mother could have a closer relationship if they would just make the effort. Fran knew that going to London was out of the question at this point in her pregnancy. _Would Elizabeth come to New York? Max won't invite her so I guess I'll have to make the first move,_ Fran thought.

Later that evening, Fran and Max sat on the couch enjoying the peace and quiet. The children were out with friends and Niles was at his Butler's Association Meeting. _Now would be the perfect time to talk to Max about his mother_, Fran thought.

"Max?" Fran said lazily stroking her husband's chest.

"Darling, what is it?" Maxwell asked. His wife had been quiet all evening and he was waiting for the other shoe to drop so to speak. He never knew if Fran were having one of her mood swings but he was determined to be patient and listen to his wife. _I love her so much,_ he thought.

"I want to talk about your mother, Max," his wife began, "It hurts me to see you two so distant…"

"I hardly know my mother, Fran," he said. His mother and father had paid no attention at all to his upbringing. The eldest Sheffield son had been raised by nannies for the better part of his life. His parents had expected him to become a lawyer or something sensible. They did not understand his love for the theatre and warned him that they could disinherit him. Eventually he had succeeded but his parents' were not proud of him. His father was dead and Maxwell and his mother were virtual strangers to each other.

"Isn't it about time that you got to know each other, sweetie? Your mother is not getting any younger."

"I am aware of that, Fran but she made her choice! She could have come to our wedding but she decided not to…I think that she hates me because as she puts it," Maxwell continued, "I'm the spitting image of my father, same eyes, same smile…No, Fran. I can't …as much as I love you…I just can't…

Fran hugged her husband tightly. She had hoped that after all this time Max would be more receptive to the idea. It was past time for the two to reconcile. Maybe, Elizabeth would be more receptive to the idea.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Fran?" Max said several minutes later, he had finally calmed enough to talk to his wife. He knew that Fran meant well and only had his best interests at heart.

"Nothing, sweetie," she stated.

"I hope that you're not planning on talking to my mother," Max insisted, "Too much has happened, my love. Please for my sake let it go."

Fran was torn between her love for her husband and instinct that told her that Max and his mother needed each other. He would never be complete until he at least attempted to reconcile with his mother. As she looked into his hazel eyes, "I won't talk to your mother, Max but I still think you need each other."

"I have you; the children and soon, we will have two more. I have everything that I want or need right now," Maxwell answered, "That's more than enough. I love you, Fran."

"I love you more," Fran answered placing a gentle kiss on her husband's lips. Little did they know things were about to change…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fran Sheffield had gone over and over the situation in her mind. She had promised her husband that she would not contact his mother against her better judgment. If only I hadn't promised him that I would not interfere, she thought. Max and his mother needed each other whether they realized it or not.

"Mrs. Sheffield, is there something troubling you?" Niles asked. He knew that his friend needed to talk to someone and he hoped that she would confide in him.

"Oh, Niles," she sighed, "I'm concerned about Max."

"Why? He's happier than I've ever seen him,' the butler stated sincerely, "and it's all thanks to you."

"Thanks, Niles, but something is missing," she stated.

"He has you, the kids and two more on the way. What more could be missing?" he responded.

"What about his family?" Fran asked.

"Mr. Sheffield and the children are closer now. As for Nigel and Jocelyn, Max is civil to them but they're not exactly close," Niles continued, "The Sheffield's are not exactly Ozzie and Harriet. What is going on in that head of yours?"

"You sound just like Maxwell. Geez…What are you two on… the same cycle?"

"The only other person I can think of is…Surely, you're not suggesting that Mr. Sheffield contact his mother? Fran that would be suicide, trust me," Niles stated. Maxwell Sheffield turned out quite well considering who his mother was.

"That's exactly what I suggesting," Fran responded.

"That woman and I use the term loosely didn't have time for Nigel or Jocelyn, let alone Maxwell. Jet setting around the world…being seen with the right people was more important than her own children," the butler answered.

"A mother should be close to her children. How could anyone neglect their own children?" Fran wondered.

"I think that Mr. Sheffield's parents didn't know how to deal with the children," Niles offered, "They were shipped off to boarding school as soon as they were old enough…Mr. Sheffield has always been much too independent, according to his parents. They wanted him to become a lawyer instead of getting involved in show business."

"She probably thinks _show business_ is beneath a Sheffield," Fran answered.

"Mr. Sheffield could be as successful as Andrew Lloyd Webber and it would make no difference to his mother," Niles continued, "She has never been to one of his plays…she has basically ignored her oldest son. Mrs. Sheffield only attended Sara's funeral only because it would have been socially unacceptable not to."

"No wonder, Maxwell detests her so much," Fran mused.

"They have never been the typical mother and son," Niles continued.

"That's so sad," Fran stated

"He has you and the children," the butler replied, "that makes him happy."

"I wonder if a small part of him wishes that he had some kind of a relationship with his mother," Fran mused, "I love him so much. I want him to be happy."

"I know, Fran," Niles said as he went to answer the phone. "Sheffield residence, Niles speaking." He lifted his eyebrows as a familiar voice asked to speak to the woman of the house.

"Niles, who is it?" the brunette asked curious as to her friend's expression. The usually unflappable butler seemed stunned.

"It's Mrs. Sheffield, Fran," he replied as he covered the phone with his hand, "She would like to speak to you."

Fran took a deep breath to steady herself. _This is a surprise_, she thought. "Mrs. Sheffield, what a surprise."

"Yes, dear. I believe it is," the elegant lady replied, "I'm in town visiting friends and I would like to stop by and visit with my son." Elizabeth knew that she had surprised the young woman and hoped that she would be put off balance by the unexpected phone call.

"Maxwell and I would love to have you visit our home…"

"Do call me Elizabeth, my dear," Mrs. Sheffield answered as Fran hesitated, "May I call you Fran?"

"Thank you, Elizabeth," she replied. _I wonder what she's up to. What reason could she have for coming?_

"I am looking forward to seeing my son and my grandchildren. I would like to get to know you better," the Englishwoman stated.

"We look forward to seeing around seven. Max will be home by then and so will the children," Fran offered.

"I will see you precisely at seven, Fran," Elizabeth continued.

"That only gives me a few hours to prepare," Niles said with a trace of annoyance, "why is that woman coming here?"

"I don't know, Niles," Fran sated, "but I sure she has her reasons, I'm afraid."

"I don't trust that woman," the trusted servant replied, "I don't trust her at all."

"I guess I had better call Max," she sighed.

"I'm sure he is looking forward to this visit just as much as you are," Niles said.

"I know, Niles," Fran said as she picked up the phone.

Maxwell rubbed his eyes tiredly. It had been a difficult day. The actors were having difficulty with their lines and C.C. wasn't in the best of moods. At least, I can look forward to an evening with Fran and the children, he thought. The British producer knew of no better way to end a frustrating day. Max smiled as his cell phone rang. "Hello, sweetheart," he stated, "I was just thinking about you."

"You sound tired, Max," Fran replied.

"Just hearing your voice makes me feel better, darling," he continued.

"Sweetie, let me cut to the chase. Your mother called," his wife said to his surprise.

"My mother! Oh, Fran, you're not serious!" he said, "and what exactly did she want?"

"She wanted to come by and visit you," the brunette answered.

"What happened? Did her poodle die?" Max said sarcastically.

"Max!" Fran said, "She is your mother."_ Unfortunately_, she added to herself.

"I'm sorry, Fran. You know how devoted my "mother' is to her children!" Max continued, "She's up to something, I'm sure."

"That's what I think and that's what Niles thinks," Fran confessed.

"What time do we expect the honor of her presence?" he asked.

"At seven," Fran answered.

"I'm glad that you will be there for moral support," Max stated warmly, "I don't know what I would do without you, darling."

Fran smiled as she massaged her husband's shoulders. He was tense after a long hard day at the theatre and apprehensive about his mother's visit.

"Thanks, darling. I feel a lot better," Max stated, "I apologize for my behavior earlier."

"Sweetie, you've already apologized," Fran smiled, "but I expect a little more apologizing later on tonight."

"Your wish is my command, my lady," he stated as he kissed her lips passionately, "Is that enough of an appetizer for you?"

"It'll tide me over for now," she said flirtatiously.

"How are Brighton and Grace…?" Max hesitated.

"About like you, Max," Fran continued, "They're not looking forward to this dinner but they are willing to be cordial, for your sake."

"I could not ask for better kids and you are a great mother. I don't care what my mother thinks. I know that you are the one for me," he affirmed, "When I lost Sarah, I couldn't handle anything especially the children. You came into our lives and for the first time made us all smile again."

Fran was touched by Maxwell's remarks. A tear slowly slid down her cheek. "Do you think so, Max?"

"I know so," he answered, "I know you'll probably think I'm _meshugneh _but Sarah sent you to us."

"Sarah sent me to you? How? Why?" Fran whispered.

_She is the one for you, Max. You are making the right decision, that's why I came._

_Be happy, happy honey. I'll always love you, Max._

_I'll always love you._

"That was so beautiful, Max," Fran stated as her husband finished his story.

Max gently kissed his wife. "That's even after she heard you speak," he teased, "She thought you had a cold."

Fran lightly popped her husband's forearm. "Mister, you're gonna pay for that one."

"I promise to make it up to you, darling," Max stated, "I love your voice."

"Sure, you do, Max," Fran smirked, "Some part of you hopes that the twins don't sound like me."

"If the twins resemble you in any way," he continued, "They'll be very fortunate indeed."

"I'm flattered, Mr. Sheffield," she responded.

"I certainly hope so, Mrs. Sheffield," Max stated before kissing her thoroughly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Niles quickly went to greet his employer's mother. Elizabeth was a few minutes early. Thankfully, the trusted butler had things well under control. The house was spotless and dinner was warming in the kitchen. He had prepared many of Mrs. Sheffield's favorite dishes but he knew that she was difficult almost impossible to please.

"So wonderful to see you again, madam," Niles began as Elizabeth entered the room.

"Hello, Mother,' Max said as he greeted his mother, "Mother, I am sure you remember Fran, my wife."

Elizabeth looked at the young woman standing by her son's side. Her outfit tonight was different from the one she had worn earlier. The one-time nanny and current Mrs. Sheffield was wearing a tasteful navy blue maternity dress. "Hello, my dear. I see that congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," Fran began, "Maxwell and I are expecting twins in May."

Before Elizabeth had a chance to respond, she was greeted by her grandchildren. Brighton had grown into an attractive, young man while Grace seemed to be more outgoing and secure.

"Well, Mother. Let's go into the dining room. Niles has prepared all of your favorites in honor of your visit," the Broadway producer began. Max was nervous but determined to show his mother that he was not intimidated by her presence. Fran stroked her husband's arm as she sought to give him moral support. She knew that Maxwell's mother did not approve of their marriage and would try to drive a wedge between them if the opportunity arose.

Dinner went along smoother than Maxwell expected. Brighton and Grace were making an effort to get along with their grandmother for his sake/ Fran was being a charming and gracious hostess. Thankfully, she had informed Sylvia that Elizabeth was coming for dinner and Fran's mother had decided that she would rather have dinner at home than at the Sheffield's. As long as they stuck to polite topics of conversation, the evening was somewhat pleasant although there was an underlying tension.

"Maxwell, I see that you have a hit on your hands, for a change," Elizabeth remarked.

"Yes, Mother. The Widower has gotten excellent reviews," Maxwell replied ignoring his mother's critical remarks.

"It has been sold out for months," Grace continued. She was proud of her father and was not afraid to let her grandmother know it. Fran smiled at her daughter warmly.

"That's true, Grandmother. It's already been nominated for several Tony awards," Brighton stated.

"Well, dear. It doesn't matter how many Tonys a musical is nominated for. The only thing that matters is a win and your father has not exactly been successful in that area," Elizabeth inserted.

"Mother! That's quite enough!" Maxwell said.

"How dare you speak to me that way? I am your mother!" she replied.

"I know that, mother but I'm tired of your insults!" he continued, "I've always known how you feel about me and the career that I've chosen. In your eyes, I will always be a disappointment because I didn't go to law school like you wanted. Why should I have been any different? I came to America to fulfill my dream not yours!"

"Maxwell. I demand that you stop at once!" Elizabeth shouted.

"I have a right to say whatever I wish in my own home. Good night, Mother," Max responded as he left the room.

'Wait a minute there, Ma," Fran replied as she grabbed her mother-in-law's arm to get her attention, "You have no right to demand anything of Maxwell. You have insulted him and hurt him deeply. I won't stand by and watch you hurt him anymore. Max was worried about how you would react tonight and he was right. You're nothing more than a cold, unfeeling woman who will be alone for the rest of her life. I feel sorry for you. I am going to tend to my husband. Niles, will you see Mrs. Sheffield to the door?"

"Yes, Madam, gladly."

Fran closed the door to the darkened bedroom. She could barely make out her husband's form in the darkness. Maxwell lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. "Honey, I'm so sorry," she said as she walked toward the bed.

"Nanny Mueller was more of a mother to me than my own mother ever was and she was paid to do it," Maxwell confessed, "Even Niles paid more attention to me than my parents."

It must have been painful to have parents who left their child with nannies or servants while they made time for the jet set or for anyone important, really, anyone but their own child, she thought. Fran listened as the hurt and anger poured out of her husband. Her family had always been close in their own unconventional way. She knew that Morty and Sylvia loved her and Nadine. Sure, her mother went on and on about Fran marrying well and gaining a family of her own but she knew that her mother's primary motivation was love.

"I don't understand…Why does she hate me so much, Fran?" Max said in a soft voice, when I was a child; all I wanted was a mother that loved me…I had every advantage but would have gladly traded them for a family like yours."

"I wish I had all the answers, sweetie but I do know this…my family is crazy about you," she said gently, "Elizabeth is the one who's missed out and in my book, she's the biggest loser." Her unorthodox family had given Maxwell the laughter, fun and affection that he had longed for. They had given him a taste of what real friendship and love was like

Fran laid her head on her husband's chest letting him know with her words and her actions that she loved him. In response, Max gently embraced his wife and placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

'I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm glad that you didn't give up on me years ago," Max confessed.

"It was worth the wait," Fran confessed. She was secure knowing that her husband loved her.

"I hope so, Fran," he stated uncertainly, "I certainly came with a lot of baggage…"

"Sweetie, we're bashert," Fran stated, "Meant to be, for the rest of our lives."

Sylvia and Fran sat at the kitchen table finishing the remainder of their breakfast. Sylvia reached for a blintz as her daughter related last nights' events.

"Ma, I don't understand how any mother could do that to her own child," Fran stated.

'That man in a prince," Sylvia stated, "Any woman would be glad to have such a son. What's wrong with that woman?"

"That woman is his mother unfortunately," Fran stated as she took another bite out of her blintz, "I know that she is against my marriage to Max but to criticize her own child like that…"

"It's not natural, I tell you," her mother continued, "I know that I can be a little pushy..."

"A little pushy, Ma, "Fran stated as she rolled her eyes.

"Just a little but I love you and your sister Nadine. I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world," Sylvia continued, "and neither would Morty."

"I know Ma," Fran replied, "I'm so lucky to have you and Daddy. I wish…"

"The Fine family has enough love for everyone," Sylvia stated, "Max and the children are a part of our family now. We would do anything to protect them. If that woman hurts my son-in-law again, then they'll be scrapping her blue blood off the walls and I mean that in the nicest possible way."

"Thanks, Mom," Max said as he entered the kitchen.

"I mean that, son," Sylvia smiled as she stood to hug her son-in-law.

"That means a lot to me," he said returning her hug warmly.

"Elizabeth Sheffield's room, please," Sylvia began, "Aha, thanks for the tip." The maid nodded as she proceeded down the hallway to another room.

Elizabeth went to answer the knock on her hotel room door. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before her son came to apologize for his rude behavior. The elegant Englishwoman was surprised to see Fran's mother on the other side of the door.

"Look who's here," Elizabeth stated, "If it isn't Fran's mother."

"You remember, the last time I smeared you," Sylvia stated, "but this time I have more important things to discuss."

"You may as well come in since you're here," she responded, "Are you here on behalf of your _daughter, _Mrs. Fine?"

"Not exactly. I'm here because of your son," Sylvia admitted.

"What goes on between my son and me is none of your business!"

"It is my business when it affects my family. We're mishpocha!" Sylvia continued, 'Even though it took him awhile to admit his feelings for Fran that man is a prince! He has made my daughter very happy and that makes him number on in my book."

"I don't need you to tell me about my own son!" Elizabeth said defensively.

"Maybe it's about time someone did. Liz!" the Jewish woman stated, "Someday, you'll realize that you're all alone in this world and you'll have no one to blame but yourself."

"How dare you!" she replied, "Of all the nerve!"

"Don't say I didn't try to warn you!" Sylvia said as she grabbed a Danish as she headed out the door, "What? My blood sugar drops when I'm stressed."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Jean Luc, would you make sure my luggage is packed," Elizabeth began, "I have some friends in the Hamptons that I must see." The Englishwoman was estranged from all of her children but she still had many friends and acquaintances who would welcome her. _I will make the best of the situation. Maxwell is wrong. I was a good mother to him._ _What nerve! I __don't need someone else to tell me about my own son._

_Fran and her mother seemed to love each other...even if they don't have the precious breeding that I thought was so important. _Elizabeth's cold upbringing did not allow her to be comfortable around her own children. _My son seems happy and so do my grandchildren. I have been at odds with my son for the majority of his life. Maybe we can start to be a family. It's not too late to change, she_ thought to herself. She really _did_ want to get along with at least one of her children and their families.

"Jean Luc, there is one stop we need to make," Elizabeth stated as she pressed the button to the intercom.

"Very good, madam," the chauffeur said.

The limousine came to a stop in front of the Sheffield mansion. Jean Luc opened the door ushering Elizabeth out. "Shall I wait for you madam?" he asked.

"I will call you when I am ready," she replied.

Niles went to the door surprised to see his husband's mother standing on the other side, "Please come in madam. I will let Mr. Sheffield know that you are here," he stated as he regained his composure.

"Niles, I would like to surprise my son. Is he in his office," she asked.

"Yes, he is madam," he replied.

"Very good, Niles," Elizabeth answered, "that will be all."

The butler shook his head in amazement. Will wonders never cease, he thought.

Elizabeth Sheffield opened the door to her son's office. Knowing Maxwell he was on the phone with an investor or doing business of some sort.

At the sound of the door opening, Maxwell turned around and came face to face with his mother. "Mother, what are you doing here?"

"I want to talk to you son. This isn't easy I know how much you detest me," Elizabeth began.

"I don't detest you Mother. I don't know you well enough," he answered.

"We have never been close. We don't talk. Perhaps we can work on it," Mrs. Sheffield began, "I want to make it up to you before it's too late. I don't want to lose you, Maxwell. To be cut off from my grandchildren is unthinkable and unacceptable!"

"What brought about this change of heart, mother?" Max inquired.

"Your mother in law Mrs. Fine!" she continued.

"Sylvia?" Maxwell answered.

"Underneath that brassy exterior is a very wise woman," she said, 'She made me realize that I don't even know my own son."

"She's been a mother to me," Max hesitated, "Well, I've certainly seen her a lot more than…"

"More than you've seen me," she hesitated, 'I want to change that son if you and Fran will let me. Your wife has done a good job raising my grandchildren and from what I've seen, you and the children and seem happy."

"Fran has made me very happy, Mother," Max stated, "She brought me back to life and I will always love her for that."

"I am happy for you, Maxwell," Elizabeth confessed.

"Thank you, Mother," he continued, "I would like to get to know you, Mother. I have always wanted you to be a part of my life. Welcome to the family."

"Thank you, Son," Elizabeth responded, "Maxwell, I need to contact some of my friends in the Hamptons. If it's alright, I would like to postpone my visit and spend some time with my son. It will only take a moment."

"That would be quite alright, Mother," he affirmed, "We will see you in a few minutes. "Maxwell responded with a smile. His mother giving up a weekend with friends…in the Hamptons no less…he could hardly take it all in. _We're off to a good start,_ he thought as he walked closed the door. I must remember to thank Sylvia. Who would have thought this would be possible without her? Life was good.


End file.
